Timerion
Timerion is one of the first artifacts in History. He was designed to be a secret weapon for Monster War II but he never got to see the light until today. He may be old, but he is lethal. Role: Supporter / Curser / Denier Overview Timerion is extremely dangerous and versatile, and his rank of SS+ is justified. Timerion has support moves unlike any other monster: instead of giving Damage Boost or healing his allies, he can give Skill Mirror, Phantom, CDDA. He manipulates cooldowns (on High Accuracy), make enemy can't attack (This is very unique, because he is one of the monsters that can force an enemy can't attack, and it act like the Time Stop items). Equalizer reduces the target monster's life to the same life as Timerion, which is very effective against Adventure Map bosses and all tanks in general. Cooldowns Deactivated can activate ally team's skills when in high cooldown, at the same time, CDDA doesn't take process of its 4 turn CD and will be activated the next time timerion gets a turn when you recently used it considering the amount of stamina. Pros: *Lots of good support moves *Cooldowns Activated *Great trait *Versatile and unpredictable *Stop-Time makes an enemy miss its turn, when Timerion gains an extra turn Cons: *No damaging moves *Can't be given positive status effects (Exception of Skill mirror and Phantom) *Useless if all allies are dead, since he can't damage the enemy *If someone applies Artifact or Mechanical Hater, it would be a fatality for him Recommended Moveset Multiplayer PvP *Cooldowns Activated (AoE CDA w/ 55s, 4 turn CD) *Space-Time ( Allies will Dodge Attacks / 32s, 3 turn CD ) *Stop-Time (Target can't attack for one turn + Extra turn / 36s, 2 turn CD) *Looped Damage ( Allies will reflect attack / 32s, 3 turn CD) *'3 Speed Runes' OR Multiplayer PvP #2 * Space-Time (defends ally team without absorbing damage, 3 turn CD) * Cooldowns Activated (activates enemy cooldowns acting like a stun for skills, 4 turn CD) * Cooldowns Deactivated (activates ally skills, 4 turn CD[cooldown wont take process once the skill has been used! It can be used over and over again considering the amount of stamina or the type of enemy monster. * Stop Time (denies enemy + extra turn for timerion to support, 2 turn CD) * 3 Speed Runes Boss Battle * Equalizer ( Life of a enemy will equal to Timerion ) * Cooldown Activated ( AoE CDa w/ 55s, 4 turn CD) * Space Time (defends all teammates and absorbs damage, 3 turn CD) * Stop Time (denies enemy + extra turn, 2 turn CD) * 3 Speed Runes Counters * Crissandre or Al Canine or Warmaster Sherezar with CDA * iMigbo and Ingenica with Trait Disable * Zyla and Voltaik as spam attackers also maybe even (Prince Charmless) * Fenrir or Predagelum (still have Freeze move, but doesn't matter) with no cooldowns * The Baroness and Warmaster Sherezar with Cooldown Protection (Note: CDA doesn't work on the enemy, if she uses Cooldown Protection) / (And Sherezar starts the battle with CDA Protection) * Eggeater and other Magic Attacker deal very heavy magic damage (especially monsters with no cooldowns heavy Magic hitting moves) * Dungeon Master - can activate timerion's cooldowns especially for his useful skills * Another Timerion - depends on the speed of each, can use cooldowns activated to nullify the other giving the team an oppurtunity to kill it or vice versa (Note : He will be very useless if your teammates are died)Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Metal monsters Category:Artifact Category:Stun Immunity Category:Possession immunity Category:Denier Category:Supporter